Breaking Threw
by snowbaby921
Summary: Draco had gone through alot during the war. He now has Scars to prove it and those same scars show who really care for him in the end. Everyone has Secrets, Draco has more. Rated M for reason. Slash/Abuse/Rape Draco/Ernie M/Justin F/Anthony G/Theo N
1. Prologue

**A/N: This was just going around in my head after reading a couple different stories. I like to read ones with people in it that not many people write about. I also love slash stories and have been more inclined to write them recently. So my main character will be a main person in the stories but my minor characters will be a couple of people that not many people know about. I have compiled what some of them should look and act like with what was written in the harrypotterlexicon along with what other people have written. I hope you like some of the people I will be writing about. With all that said, this of course is going to be a AU story. Very much so. Some people who dies in the books are very much alive. This is also rated M for a reason, might not seem like it at first but it most definitely will be in later chapters. There will be Slash pairings, abuse, rape, and other things that if you do not like please turn around and do not read and do not flame please, you were warned so no need to flame if you do not like DO NOT READ!**

**Summary: Draco wondered why he was coming back to school after the war, and regretted it even more once he knew what that meddling old fool of a headmaster was planning. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character in this story. I may have grand dreams to one day have them at my beckon call but I know that will never happen, only in my dreams. **

**Prologue:**

Draco Malfoy was looking at himself in the mirror in his room at the manor, thinking about the next morning when he would go aboard the train and head off to his last year of school. He roamed his eyes over his body in the mirror and shuddered when he came upon his face. The once flawless flesh now had a lightly faded scar going across his face from his right temple, diagonally down to his left jaw.

He hated the memory that would flash in his eyes when he looked upon his face. He knew not a living soul knew about how he received that scar, because he had killed the wizards who gave it to him. He was just afraid at how everyone would look upon him now that he was not the picture of perfection.

He had not seen any of his friends, if that is what you would call them, since the end of the battle and he rather liked it that way. He didn't want to have to hear the questions and assumptions on why he looked like that. He just couldn't live with anyone knowing, and looking at him like he was any different.

He was brought out of his thoughts when his mother entered his room. He slowly turned around and didn't miss the look of sorrow on the woman's face. He quickly turned back around so she wouldn't have to look at him while she spoke. He knew his mother started looking at him differently when she realized the scar was not going to go away. They tried everything in their power and more to make his skin flawless once more.

"Draco darling, it is time to start packing. I retrieved all your supplies for you so you didn't have to go out. Everything is on your bed. Your father would like you to join us at dinner tonight, since it is your last night here." Draco just nodded at his mother and waited for her to leave.

When he turned around he saw the many bags laid out on his bed and waved his wand to shrink and levitate them into his bags. He slowly made his way though the many halls of the manor and hesitated at the door leading into the Dinning Room. He hadn't seen his father since they knew his scar was permanent and he was afraid of his fathers reaction.

Pushing the doors open he saw that his parents were already sitting in their respective seats and quickly sat down. The elves served them in silence as Draco was secretively looking up at his parents. His heart broke when he father looked up at him and had a repulsive look on his face. He had never experienced that look towards him self before and he now knew what people felt like when they saw it.

"So Draco you are leaving in the morning?" His father asked not looking back up at him.

"Yes father, my ugliness will not be here for much longer."

"Draco." His mother scoffed.

" That is not what I" His father tried to spit out before Draco interrupted him by slamming his fists on the table and standing up so fast his chair flew out behind him, making a loud crashing noise as it hit the floor.

"Do not think me a fool Father, I see how you look at me, you too Mother. Ever since this monstrosity was placed on my face you look at me like I an unworthy of being in this family. At least you don't have to look at the rest of my body , like I do, or see the things that are in my head every time I look at my self. So father I will be out of your sight for good tomorrow, I will not be returning." With that Draco fled the Dinning room not even bothering to bring any food with him.

Once he was back in his room he ripped his clothes off and stood in front of the mirror to get a look at his whole body. He was right in saying they were lucky they didn't have to see him like this. Along his front scars marred all along him, small, long, shallow, deep. Not any of them would completely go away. They were all along his chest, arms and legs. He knew he would never be able to go shirtless again, wear anything but longs leaves and pants. He never wanted anyone to see him like this. He had tried to use concealment charms and other things like them, but nothing would work.

Slowly he turned around to the worst part of his scars. The one he was thankful he couldn't see in the mirror unless he turned around. The word Whore was slashed into his back, the constant reminder of what had happened to him.

At the sight of the word he quickly ran into his private bath and threw up into the toilet. Tears were streaming down his face as the memories came flooding back to him. He knew he would always be alone, for he wouldn't, no couldn't let another person see him like this, ever.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am writing a couple of chapters here before posting, my muse has hit and hit with a vengeance. I have figured out three of the minor characters in which I am going to use with this. Draco will have a lot going on and this is going to be somewhat angst, my friends know how I love angst stories. I will be continuing my other two stories I am working on in the next couple of days, but this is in the for front of my mind so I am getting it out there. Hope you all enjoy, please read and review. Like I said in the last chapter, Please no Flames, if you do not like then STOP READING. Ty. **

**Chapter 1: **

Draco had all of his things in his compartment on the train, his parents didn't accompany him, and he was torn between being grateful and hurt. There was no exchange of goodbyes at the Malfoy Manor that morning and he left feeling somewhat empty.

He was hoping above everything that no one would come looking for him, he really didn't feel the need to see his friends this year, like he did every other year. The war was over and the time to align yourself with others of power had passed.

A couple hours into the trip he heard his compartment door begin to open and he turned his face towards the window, not wanting the person in the door to see his scar. He knew it was going to be useless trying to hide it from everyone, since it took up at least every part of his face. His hair fell down into his eyes, which made him hope the person would think he was sleeping.

"Draco….Draco… Damn it man I know your awake." It was Blaise, the one person he thought was his best friend all though school. He slowly lifted his head, still not looking at the other boy.

"What do you want Blaise?' He asked, looking back out the window. He felt Blaise sit down beside him and moved away from him a bit.

"No one has heard from you since the end of last year. I was worried about you mate." Draco scoffed at his friend.

"Yeah so worried no one tried getting in touch with me all summer. So damn worried no one came over to see if I was even alive." Draco spat finally looking at his friend in the eyes. He saw Blaise's eyes roam over his face and saw the slight disgust register in his dark eyes. Draco knew that would happen, but the pain of hurt still ran threw him.

"What the hell happened to you?" Blaise spat out, moving away from Draco.

Draco hung his head down and glanced back out the window, not caring to see Blaise looking at him like he wanted to go running.

"You don't care, no one does. Just leave Blaise, you know you want to." The next thing Draco heard was his compartment door opening and closing once again and he didn't need to look to know Blaise had indeed left.

No sooner Blaise had left, Draco needed to use the loo. He found himself walking down the corridor of the train, thanking the gods no other kids were walking about. As he came up to the all to familiar compartment he knew the Slytherins occupied every year, he slowed down. He stood outside the door listening for a few moments to what was being said.

"You don't understand Pansy, you should of seen his face, it was grotesque." He knew the voice to be Blaise, since he was the only one who had seen him.

"My Draco can't look that bad. He'll just put a charm on it when he gets to the school. You'll see. He's the same old Draco." Pansy wistfully was saying. Draco laughed to himself. At least that would be one good thing to come out of the scars, no more Pansy hanging all over him like a love sick puppy dog.

"He has changed more than that Pansy, I can just tell. I saw that scar and I don't know, It's just disturbing."

"So we are better looking than Draco finally?" That had to be Goyle

"We can finally be free of him?" and there was Vincent.

"I think the days of Draco running the Slytherin are going to be over once everyone sees his face." Blaise said as though he was happy about that.

Draco could feel his stomach turning and he quickly ran the rest of the way to the loo. He knew he would loose his friends, but he didn't realize how much it would effect him when it happened. He could live with Pansy not hanging all over him and the two oafs never following him again, but Blaise was his best mate. He suddenly thought of Theo.

Theo had been the shining light for him after he botched up his mission from Voldemort. Theo was there to hold him and comfort him. He loved Theo. He stopped him self at the beginning of the summer from thinking of Theo, because he didn't want to think about him rejecting him once they were together again. They were in a relationship but no one knew, but he wasn't sure he could live with knowing Theo didn't want him anymore.

He let the tears fall from his eyes, they came down in waves as he tried to catch his breath. His chest was heaving in and out and panic started to rise within him. How the hell was he going to survive the year here with all these people.

Once he was back in his compartment he gathered his things and moved to the back of the train. Moments later it came to a halt and Draco made his way quickly up to the school. Once in the Great Hall he sat at the farthest place on the Slytherin table with his head down on his arms. He didn't want anyone to see him, so he choose not to even eat. No one tried to talk to him, and he was pretty sure no one sat near him either. Blaise had probably told the whole of Slytherin about his face by now. He slowly started to understand how others felt when he treated them like they were the most ugliest thing he had seen. Slytherin's ran on power and looks, if you didn't have both you were nothing.

He drowned out Dumbledors speech, and the sorting ceremony. Then Dumbledore starting talking again, that was new. He listened as he kept his head down to what the old man had to say.

"After everything that we have been though as a school, myself and the rest of the staff have come to a conclusion. All of your names will be put into a hat and a new system is going to be starting as of tonight. You will no longer room with your houses, but in dorms of four. You may or may not be with people you already know, but you will get along with those you are with. You will still have classes with your housemates and eat at the same tables, but you will be living with other people. At different parts of the year we will be having you do different tasks with your roommates. Each team will get points and you can redeem them for different things, including special trips. Now I will add every ones names into the hat and pull out four names at a time, after all four names are called you will follow a light to where your new dorms are waiting for you. The portraits that are there will tell you the password and then you may go and get to know your new friends." Dumbledore finished with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

Draco groaned into his arms, great now he not only had to deal with his house in classes but with three idiots he never talked to. How much worse can this day get. He heard laughing down the table and pocked an eye out to see Blaise, Pansy and Theo laughing. Theo looked over at Draco and quickly stopped and looked away. Draco felt a tear fall down an eye as he buried his head again.

He felt someone sit next to him and gently rub a finger up his back. He knew it was Theo but he was to ashamed to look up at him. Knowing the longer it took for Theo to see his face the longer it would take the boy to break him.

"Draco I'm so glad your back." Theo said as his hand gently squeezed Draco's thigh. Draco slightly pulled his leg out of Theo's hand and heard the boy sigh.

"What's wrong Draco." He leaned over and asked him in his ear.

"Blaise hasn't told you yet?" Draco asked.

"Told me what?" Theo wondered. Draco knew he had to do it now, get the pain over with. So he slowly turned his head so Theo could see his face but no one else could. He heard Theo gasp and pull away from him. He knew this would happen, but it didn't hurt any less.

"Draco what happened?" Theo asked moving slightly away. Draco put his head back on his arms and let the tears silently fall.

"The war happened Theo." Draco replied.

"Can't you hide that?" Theo asked

"No."

"Well you should try, it.. It." Theo stopped talking.

"I'm hideous I know."

"Well there must be something you can do to hide that thing."

"No there isn't I tried." Draco snapped out.

"Well then I'm going to go sit back over there." Theo said not touching Draco before he went to stand.

"What about us?" Draco quietly asked. They were supposed to tell everyone they were together when they got back. Wanting to keep it secret during the war, afraid of being tortured.

"Draco I. I don't think."

"I know, your Slytherin, I know." Draco's heart felt like it was being squeezed in his chest.

"Draco, I'm sorry." Draco snapped his head up at Theo right then. He didn't care when he heard the gasps coming from the rest of his house as his scar showed. The tears running down his face as he clenched his fists a his side.

"You are not sorry, so please don't ever say that to me again. Just go away from me. I thought you would have been different, but I should have known better. Since I was just like every single one of you last year, if not worse."

"See Pansy I told you." he heard Blaise whisper down the table and he caught Pansy's wide eyes on him. He followed Theo's back as he moved down the table and sat down.

Draco closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm him self down. He kept his head up, facing away from all the other tables, and waiting for Dumbledore to start the placements.

"Alright everyone settle down, settle down. Thank you. I am going to start picking the groups now." Draco zoned out the groups and just watched as people stood up and left the hall. "Draco Malfoy, Ernie Macmillan, Anthony Goldstein, and Justin Finch-Fletchley"

Draco stood up with his head down as he walked out of the hall, following the light to where his new room was going to be. He couldn't help but think great, two HufflePuffs and a Ravenclaw. Once they were in their room, Draco sat on his bed and silently looked at the other three who were talking to each other.

Ernie was a Pureblooded Hufflepuff who was just as arrogant as he was. The boy was slightly shorter than Draco and about the same build with blonde hair also. He was good looking and powerful. He had helped so much during the battle of Hogwarts and Draco secretly admired the boy for it.

Anthony was a Halfblooded Ravenclaw, who also fought in the battle. He was very smart and received grades to almost rival Draco's. He was slightly taller than Draco with light brown hair and blue green eyes. His built was slender yet muscular and Draco couldn't help but think he was very attractive.

Justin was a Muggle-born Hufflepuff. He was brillant and very shy. He had very curly dark hair and dark brown eyes. He stood nose to nose with Draco but was slightly small in stature. Draco felt a pull towards the other boy just like he did with Anthony.

He knew nothing could come of being in a room with these others. Everything including friendship was out of the picture and he didn't want to see their reactions to his face. He crawled up onto his bed and pulled the covers over his completely clothed body and tried to fall asleep, while listening to the conversations around him.

His heart dropped as he heard the other three boys talking. Tears silently rolling down his face and onto his pillow. He wrapped his arms around himself as he kept listening.

"I can't believe we got matched with the likes of Malfoy."

"Ernie quiet it down, he is only right there."

"I don't care Justin. You are in my house. You know what he did to us all those years. I'm not just going to forgive and forget." Ernie replied

"We have to get along with him you two. We have no choice."

"We always have a choice Anthony. We stay out of his way and he can stay out of ours. Remember what he did to you last year?" Ernie asked

"Yes, I may not have the scars anymore but I have the memories. I won't be able to forgive him either but we have to forget and get along. This is our last year here." Anthony said

Draco remembered that day last year, he regretted it immensely. He was also glad that he didn't leave any scars on the other boy, that would have been a hell of a lot worse.

_**Flash Back**_

_Draco was walking down the halls with his friends, Blaise, Theo and Pansy, when a kid ran into them, knocking Draco down on his ass. He couldn't believe someone would be so stupid to do that. Blaise helped him up and he pulled his wand out and pointed it at the other boy who was still sitting on the floor. _

"_What the hell are you doing." He spat out_

"_I'm sorry Draco. I'm late for potions and wasn't watching where I was going." The boy said. Draco just stared at him, wondering why this boy would say his name like they were friends. _

"_Oh Draco dear. Your not going to let him get away with this are you?" Pansy asked him. He so wanted to let the boy run off to class, but if he showed any weakness then his friends wouldn't think he had it in him to be a Slytherin. _

"_No I'm not." Draco looked down at Anthony and saw the fear flash over the boys face. He froze for a minute, hoping the boy would get away. He spat out random spells and watched as the boy withered in pain on the floor and blood soaking his shirt. _

"_There you go Draco, look at him bleed. Filthy Half-Blood" Blaise laughed. Draco wanted nothing more then to help Anthony but felt himself being dragged down the hall by his friends, hearing Anthony yelling in pain the whole time. _

_**End Flash Back** _

Draco fell asleep that night with tears drying on his face and wishing he was anywhere but in that room.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I will be putting up a poll for people to pick their top choice for who they think Draco should end up with in the end of this story. I don't know how long I will have the poll up so please vote ASAP. Depending on how the vote goes he may end up with one or maybe two of the people on the list. I hope everyone likes this story please read and review. If anyone has any suggestions for later stories for me to write, characters, pairings or prompts please suggest. TY**

**Chapter 2: **

Draco awoke the next morning to what he thought was an empty room. He didn't see or hear anyone else in there so he thought it was safe to at least change his shirt with out having to go to the bathroom. He lifted the old one up and over his head, throwing it onto his bed before he turned to his trunk. Standing he walked over to his mirror and ran his finger lightly over the many scars on his chest and stomach. He wished he could make them go away, but he had tried everything.

Just before he was about to pull his new shirt over his head he heard a gasp coming from behind him. He quickly turned around and came eye to eye with Anthony. The other boy looked from Draco's face to his chest and kept opening and closing his mouth like he wanted to say something. Draco pulled the shirt over his head and down his chest before he grabbed his bag. He tried to make a quick exit without talking to the boy but was stopped when Anthony called his name.

"Draco." There it was again. The damn boy saying his name as if they were friends. What did he want.

"What?" Draco asked without turning around. He didn't want to see the look in that boys face like he had seen in everyone else around him.

"How did. Um. Yeah."

"Spit it out already Goldstein."

"What I mean to ask Is how did you get those scars?" Draco flinched when he heard the question. The memory suddenly coming to the front of his mind. Draco closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths before he began to panic.

"That is not your business."

"I'm Sorry." Draco whipped around to look at the boy. He saw Anthony flinch and thought that he was just reacting to his scar. He couldn't say anything and just walked out of the room, heading to his first class of the day.

_*Anthony's POV*_

Anthony was in the bathroom finishing up getting ready. He knew he took longer than most of the guys he knew but he didn't want to scare anyone away with how he looked. Glamour charms were his safety net, he had acquired small scars littered on his face from the spell Draco had thrown at him last year. He knew he told his friends he didn't have any, but he really didn't want anyone to know. His parents didn't even know, he always made sure he was in the bathroom before anyone ever saw him.

You really couldn't see them with out the Glamour charms, unless you were up close. He was just very self conscious about them. So when he walked out of the bathroom and saw the scar on Draco's back of Whore he couldn't help but gasp. He found himself eye to eye with Draco and knew he was scanning the other boys body and face, shocked at how many scars he had. Wondering why the boy didn't cover them up.

Draco quickly got dressed and was about to leave and Anthony really wanted to know what happened to him. When he said sorry to Draco he really meant it and wanted to be there for him, and when Draco turned around on him he flinched because he thought Draco was going to hex him. When the other boy didn't do anything but turn around and leave he finally moved again. Anthony vowed to figure out what had happened to the once confident boy.

*_Draco's POV_*

Draco was sitting in the potions room and grumbled when he realized that he had this class not only with Slytherins but also with Hufflepuff, which meant his other two room mates were also in there with him.

"Everyone shut up and pay attention" His Godfather, Severus Snape, said as he entered the room. " We are going to be paired up, each Slytherin with a Hufflepuff. No arguments people." Draco rolled his eyes, he would rather be paired up with someone not from his house, less insults. "You will be with this person for the remainder of this semester and working on one potion together. It takes that long to brew. When I call your names please move around and sit with your partner."

Snape went off reading the list in front of him and students shuffled around the room. Draco was already sitting alone and looked up when someone went to sit down next to him. He slightly looked up to see Ernie staring down at him as he sat in the empty chair.

"So Guess we are stuck together in here to Malfoy." Ernie stated.

"I didn't choose to be your roommate Macmillan." Draco sneered back, looking Ernie in the eyes. Draco saw that Ernie wanted to say something to him but stopped, he also knew right when Ernie saw his scar because the other boy started to stutter his words.

"I..I gu..guess we should look at th.. The potion we have to make." Draco looked away from his partner and down to the paper in front of them. The potion had no name, just a bunch of ingredients and steps on how to brew it.

"I guess we have to figure out what it is we are making." Draco said. He could feel Ernie's eyes on him and couldn't stand it.

"Would you mind stop staring at me Macmillan?"

"I'm ." Ernie stumbled on his words yet again, making Draco irritated.

The two continued to work on their potion in silence for the rest of the class and Draco was never more grateful when Snape told them it was time to leave. As Draco was getting up he bumped into another body and fell back down in his seat. When he looked up he saw Blaise and Theo standing there smirking at him. Draco felt his stomach clench and his heart drop as he looked up at Theo and ran his eyes down to see him holding Blaise's hand.

"What the hell are you looking at freak?" Blaise asked looking at Draco. He couldn't respond as he was still looking at their intertwined hands. Slowly he looked back up into Theo's eyes and so desperately wanted to say something.

"Let's go Blaise, he's not worth our time." Theo said as he tried to pull Blaise out of the room. Blaise slowly leaned down and whispered into Draco's ear so only he could hear him.

"He is mine now. He will never be yours again. Look all you like because you will never be able to touch him again Freak." Draco's breath caught in his throat as he felt the truth behind those words. He could feel the tears trying to break out behind his eyes and just sat there as they left the room. He could hear Blaise laughing as the door closed.

"Draco it's time to leave." Draco could faintly hear Ernie say next to him. The only thing he could do was nod his head in response as he heard Ernie leave. He didn't want to move, he couldn't go to the next class and see Theo with Blaise again.

Draco felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked up and saw his God-Father standing there looking down at him.

"Draco you have to get to your next class." He just shook his head at the man. "Now Draco you have to be strong and go." Draco looked up into Snape's eyes and let the tears fall. The person standing in front of him was the only one that didn't treat him any differently since he received the scars and he was grateful to the man. But there was no way he could continue on like this.

"I can't, I can't deal with this any longer Severus." He heard the man sigh as he was lifted from his seat and pushed towards the door.

"I know you may hate me for this Draco, but you have to proceed with this. This is your last year and then you will be away from all of these people, you can choose then never to see any of them ever again." Draco just stood outside the door as it was closed in front of him. Slowly he made his way to his next class of the day.

_*Ernie's POV*_

Ernie was not at all happy when he heard Snape say his partner was Malfoy, he couldn't believe he would have to be stuck with him here also. He knew Draco wouldn't move to sit next to him so he made his way back to the table he was at. After sitting down and saying a few things to the ass Ernie couldn't help but gasp and blink uncontrollably. He saw the scar running across Draco's face and didn't know how to respond.

He thought the boy had gone through the war untouched, hiding away from anything until it was all over. He never thought that the boy had been hurt in anyway. He saw the pain behind Malfoy's eyes and wanted nothing more than to find out what had happened to him.

Suddenly class was over, he didn't know where the time had gone but he was happy he could leave. Then he heard someone call Draco a freak and was shocked when he noticed it was people who he thought were Draco's friends. He noticed the look on Draco's face when he saw the two boys in front of him holding hands. Then the Italian looking one leaned over and said something to Draco that made him stiffen up, he thought Draco was going to cry.

After he told Draco that it was time to go he looked up and saw Professor Snape quietly tell him to leave him alone. Ernie nodded and left the room, stopping around the corner from where the two Slytherin's were that harassed Draco.

"Blaise what did you say to Draco?"

"Nothing to worry about love."

"Please just leave him alone."

"Theo why do you care so much about that Freak. He is not one of us any longer."

"I know that Blaise. I just spent so much time with him it's hard."

"Well love you are with me now, so you have no reason to worry about him."

Ernie left without the boys seeing him and quickly made his way to his next class and hoping to find his friend.

_*Draco's POV*_

Draco was glad that it was lunch time, he was starving since he didn't have anything to eat at breakfast. He really didn't care if anyone in his house saw his face, most of them did the first day of school and the rest in classes earlier.

As he sat down at the end of the table, alone, he couldn't help but look at the other end of the table, where he ex-friends were sitting. He saw the smile across Theo's face and knew the other boy had stopped thinking about him. He just wanted him to be happy.

He ate his food as fast as he could and quickly made his way out into the hall. Sliding down the nearest wall he dropped his head down onto his lap and took a couple deep breaths.

"UHHUM" He heard next to him and looked up and saw Justin staring down at him, slowly the boy sat down next to him and smiled. Then again his smile faltered as Draco saw him look at his scar. Would this be the same reaction he received from everyone. He knew that it would be and slowly stood up to get away from the boy until he felt a hand on his leg.

"What Fli..Justin." Draco couldn't remember how to pronounce the damn boys name for the life of him. Justin smirked up at him and stood.

"Ernie wanted me to make sure that you were going to be in potions tomorrow."

"Why didn't he just wait until we were in the dorm to ask me?"

"I don't know he wanted to know now." Justin's eyes were scanning over Draco's face with a look of aw in them.

"Tell him if he wants to know he can either ask me himself or wait and find out tomorrow in class." Draco walked away ignoring Justin calling after him. He really didn't want to stand around and listen to the boy any longer, not with him looking at him like that.

_*Justin's POV*_

"Hey Justin can you go after Draco for me?" He heard Ernie ask from beside him. Justin looked over and saw a pleading look in his friends eye.

"Why?"

"I need to know if he will be in class tomorrow, so I know if I have to do all the work alone. After what happened today I would be surprised if he showed up."

"Why what happened?" Justin asked with some curiosity.

"Nothing important. So can you do that for me?"

"Fine. I'll be right back." Justin got up thinking he would have to chase down the blonde and was surprised to see him sitting on the floor right out side the Grand Hall. He slowly walked over and let him know he was there before he sat down. When he asked him Ernie's question he couldn't help but look at him in aw. The scar on his face was beautiful. He knew Draco was good looking before but that scar just made his eyes stand out a lot more and it made him look like he wouldn't break under the lightest touch.

He was brought out of his stupor when Draco got up and started walking away. Justin tried calling him back but the other boy ignored him. He finally decided to go back and join his friends at lunch and heavily sat next to Ernie once again.

"So?"

"He said you can ask him yourself or wait until tomorrow."

"Damn I didn't want to have to face him again, that scar just creeps me out. Plus I feel sorry for him with his friends turning their backs on him."

"What do you mean his friends turned their back on him. He was the most popular Slytherin for crying out loud."

"I don't know. I heard that Italian one he used to hang with call him a freak in class . You should have seen Draco after that."

"I wonder what happened to break that group up like that."

"I don't know. Let's just get going to class now." Justin realized lunch was over and couldn't wait until that night so maybe he could talk to Draco.

_*Draco's POV*_

The day was finally over and Draco couldn't have been happier. He however didn't want to face his roommates at the moment so he made his way down to the lake. As he sat under the tree he kept on thinking about his family and his friends that all turned their back on him. He didn't even do anything to deserve this from anyone, but yet they all hated him because of a little scar.

He thanked the gods that none of them knew of the other ones, then a chill went down his spine as he remembered Anthony had seen them, all of them. He began to hyperventilate and hoped the boy would not tell anyone what he had seen.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Poll is up and hoping people will go over and vote, let me in on who you would like to see Draco end up with. This chapter is going to be graphic because we will find out what happened to Draco for him to receive all those scars. **

**Chapter 3:**

Draco was relieved when he got back to his room that it was empty, his roommates no where to be seen. He quickly grabbed his night clothes and ran into the bathroom, not wanting to have the same mistake that happened that morning with Anthony.

The looks that he had received from everyone that day kept flashing into his mind when he looked at himself in the mirror. He hated that he looked like this, all he wanted to do was go back to before that awful night.

As he thought about it his anger got the better of him and he punched the mirror with all his strength. The glass breaking echoed around the room and a knock was heard on the door.

"Draco are you alright in there." He heard Anthony's voice coming thru the door.

"Go away." He waved his wand and repaired the mirror before he walked out of the room. He stopped when he saw his roommates standing in a semi circle staring at him.

"What the hell are you lot looking at, move out of my way." Draco tried walking past but was stopped by a gentle hand on his arm. He looked from the hand up into Anthony's eyes and saw concern behind them. Draco tried not to laugh when he saw that, why would anyone be concerned for him.

He ripped his arm out of the other boys grip and back himself up into the wall. It did not seem like they were going to let him by any time soon so he just slid down and rested his head on his arms.

"What is wrong with you Malfoy" Ernie asked not sounding to thrilled about talking to him.

"Why do you care, we hate each other. So just go back to your part of the room and leave me the HELL ALONE!" Draco only wanted to go to bed, he didn't want to be harassed by these idiots.

"Fine" He heard Ernie Huff and walk away.

"Ernie don't be like that."

"He can go fuck him self for all I care Justin." Draco tried not to laugh at Ernie.

"Justin go, I'll talk to him alright."

"Fine Anthony just be careful."

"I will." Draco heard Justin walk away and Ernie start grumbling to him again.

"Draco can we go somewhere and talk please. I would like to know how you got those Scars." Draco's head snapped up and he quickly stood, Grabbing the boy and spinning him around into the wall. He felt two sets of hands come onto his shoulders trying to pull him away with out any success.

"You Say ANYTHING about what you saw Goldstein and so help me I will Hex your balls off." He spat into the other boys face. Anthony looked like he was about to pass out from the hold he had on him. He quickly let him go, watching him sink down to the floor and looking up at him.

"I won't say a thing, I just wanted to talk."

"Well I don't want to talk to you, any of you." He spun around and looked at his other roommates. "Just leave me the hell alone." Draco quickly walked over and threw himself on his bed, He pulled the curtain shut and tried to go to sleep.

"Mate are you alright." He heard Justin ask Anthony.

"We need to tell the Headmaster we don't want him here. He could have seriously hurt you." Ernie stated

"NO, no. It's alright you guys. I shouldn't have asked him that question. He won't hurt us Ernie." Anthony replied sounding like he really didn't want Draco to leave.

"Why the hell would you want him in here after he just attacked you Anthony?" Ernie asked confusion written on his face.

"Just drop it alright. I'm fine, nothing major happened. I pissed him off." Anthony got up and sat at the end of his bed, Draco heard him sigh in frustration. There was something about the boy that made Draco want to talk to him, but he was scared.

The room quieted down and Draco assumed they went to bed. He turned over onto his back and stared at the top of his bed, thinking. He saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye and ripped his hanging open to see Anthony standing there, looking nervous.

"What the hell do you want." Draco whispered

"Can I sit with you for a minute, I want to show you something." Draco looked around and saw the other two fast asleep and nodded his head. Anthony sat down, drawing the curtains closed again and cast a silence charm around them.

"I don't want them hearing me." Draco only nodded again waiting for the boy to continue. "I'm have glamour on, and I want to take them off and show you what that spells you cast at me last year did." Draco's mouth dropped open and he felt panic rise into his chest.

"But I heard you tell them you didn't have scars?" Draco said while thinking did he really hurt him that bad. Slowly he saw the charms leave Anthony's face and reveal small scars across his face. Draco's stomach lurched and he felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn't believe that he did that to Anthony's beautiful face. Slowly one of his hands went up and lightly traced some of the small lines and he noticed Anthony's eyes slide shut.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to do that to you, my friends..my friends." Draco hung his head down and felt the tears run down his face. He felt a light touch on his chin, moving his face up to look into Anthony's eyes.

"I forgave you along time ago Draco. I saw the way you stalled and I know you didn't want to do that."

"How do you know that?" Draco asked

"Just the way your eyes were when you looked at me. I just knew." Draco nodded slowly as he look at him.

"Now can you please tell me how you got all yours." Anthony's hand went up and traced Draco's scar on his face. Draco felt the tingling sensation of Anthony's touch and he just couldn't shake it after the hand moved away. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, ready to tell his story, and hoping Anthony wouldn't run away from him.

*_Flashback*_

_Draco woke up and found himself in his family's dungeons. When he tried to stand up he found that one of his hands was chained to the wall and he couldn't move to far. "Why the hell am I chained down here?" He thought trying to remember what ended him up in this situation in the first place. Then he remembered. The Dark lord has viewed his mind and saw that he didn't kill Dumbledore, and the reason behind it. He saw that Draco was about to switch sides and become a spy if Severus had not shown up. _

_This was a betrayal to the Dark Lord and his family name. He was to be punished by the other Death Eaters and possibly killed. Fear swept over Draco's body and he tried pulling on the chain to break free. Then he stilled when he heard the doors opening and foot steps coming down the stairs. _

_He froze abruptly when he saw the two men standing at the bottom of the stairs looking at him like he was that nights dinner. Slowly he backed up into the wall trying to hide. _

"_Now now little Malfoy, there is no where to hide down here, it's time to have some fun." Draco whimpered as Greyback stepped closer to him, pulling him up on his feet and taking the chain off his hand. _

"_I so wanted to turn you and keep you, but out Lord just wants me to teach you some very special lessons." He laughed. _

"_And I get to join in." The man said who stood next to him. Draco looked at him before he spoke._

"_But you're my Uncle." he squeaked out. _

"_Not by blood I'm not." Rabastan laughed as he threw Draco down on the floor, laughing harder and he tried to scramble away. Greyback grabbed him by his feet and started to rip his pants off. The realization of "Special lessons" finally sunk into Draco's head as he began to panic._

"_No. nonunion Please no.". He cried out. Greyback didn't listen to him as he has a slicing charm on his body, every time he said the word no, a new cut would mar his body. But he couldn't help it, after every breath he would mutter, No. Then cry out in pain as another cut was made. His Uncle laughing above him as he held his arms in place, letting the werewolf finish removing his clothes. _

"_Now this is going to hurt, A LOT." They laughed as Greyback did nothing to prepare him and impaled his large cock into Draco's very tight hole. He could feel the blood trickle down and tried his best not to cry out. The pain was unbearable as Greyback continued to pound relentlessly into him, as hard and fast as he could." Draco blacked out shortly after he felt the wolf spill his seed within him. _

_He woke up a couple hours later, now sitting in a chair with his hands bound behind him. His Uncle was standing half naked awaiting for him to wake up. He couldn't think about doing anything with the man and tried to look away. _

"_Now it is my turn." The man laughed out, he walked up to Draco and held his face, forcing him to open his mouth. Draco saw his Uncle's cock inching closer to his mouth and knew exactly what the other man wanted. As soon as the appendage was past his teeth his bit down Hard. His Uncle screamed out in pain and tried to pry Draco's mouth back open with no success. _

_The next thing Draco knew, Greyback has his wand to his face and cast a spell on him, he felt his face rip open and blood gush out. He quickly let go of his Uncles cock and passed back out from the loss of blood. _

_When he awoke again he found himself flat on his stomach on the floor. His uncle straddling his back and already balls deep within him._

"_My god he is so fucking tight. Are you a virgin boy..I think you may just be." Draco felt the tears rolling down his face. Every time his Uncle would push back in, pain radiated up his spine and he could only scream. _

"_I think he is our little Whore, don't you agree." He heard Greyback say beside them. _

"_I think that is exactly" Hard push in "What" Quick withdraw "He is" Fast and Hard back in. _

_Draco was praying in his mind that he would survive this, he tried thinking of Theo as he was being raped but then realized he most likely wouldn't want him if he ever found out. He suddenly felt massive pain radiating throughout his back and started screaming once more. _

"_I think this will remind him and let everyone else know he is ours." His Uncle laughed as he pushed into him a couple more times before he dug his hands into Draco's hips releasing into him. Greyback walked over and ran his hand over Draco's skin, causing stinging pain under his touch. _

"_Nice touch Rab. I like it." They began to walk away from Draco but he just needed to know. _

"_What, What did you do?" He ground out._

"_There is a mirror over there, have a look if you would like to know. We will be back tonight, rest up Whore." The word hit Draco hard, he knew that is what he now was and couldn't understand why his parents didn't do anything to stop this. _

_When he finally made his way over to the mirror he almost passed out from what he saw. His whole body was marred with cuts and his face had still not healed from the spell Greyback used. He wasn't even sure he wanted to look at his back. He however slowly turned around and saw the word Whore standing out bright and red and could do nothing but throw up at the sight. _

_*End Flashback*_

"And that was the only time it happened. Harry won the war, kill the bastard and my parents finally came for me. After that everyone that I was close to turned on me. There that's my story, Happy you now know." Draco looked down to the floor because he was too ashamed to see Anthony's face after that.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it has been a little while since I updated, I have had family things to do. Here is the next chapter. I will write more in the next couple of days again. Please go vote on my poll on my profile. I have over 100 views and only 3 people have voted, want to close the vote within next couple of chapters and would like to have everyone's input on who they want Draco to end up with. **

**Chapter 4**

Draco couldn't breath, he was so anxious of what Anthony's reaction would be. He could feel the other boy adjusting on the bed and was certain that he was getting up to leave him. He suddenly felt warm arms wrap him up in an embrace and he couldn't help the tear flowing out of his eyes. His heart rose back into his chest as he registered that Anthony was not going to run away from him, even with all the scars.

"Draco it's alright, you don't have to cry." Anthony said as he soothed a hand into Draco's hair. Loving the feel of the boys hand, Draco couldn't help but lean into the touch. He hadn't been touched by anyone in so long, he thought he would forget what it felt like. He felt Anthony's hand still as he moved into it and quickly pulled away from the other boy, thinking he did something wrong.

"I..I um have to go Draco. I'll talk to you later alright. Just remember this was not your fault, and I will always be a friend." With that, all Draco could do was stare at Anthony's retreating back as he left Draco alone.

Draco threw himself face first into his pillow he couldn't help but think he just ruined any chance at having a real friend this year by leaning into his touch. He thought maybe Anthony was showing some sort of support because maybe he held some feelings for him. He now thought that the reason why Anthony left the way he did was he only wanted to get information from him. How stupid was he to even think he could trust that boy.

Later that night he decided to travel down to the kitchens and grab something to snack on, his stomach was rebelling against him, since he had chosen not to eat anything all day. His adventures stopped short just out side the kitchen door, when he heard someone else rummaging around in the room. He poked him head around the corner and stopped breathing when he saw Theo placing food on one of the tables.

He tried to quietly get away from the room, but instead his back hit a statue, knocking it down with a big clang. He landed on the floor and when he looked up he had Theo's wand in his face. Theo looked shocked at seeing him there and slowly lowered his wand, offering a hand to Draco. Draco reluctantly took the hand and felt himself being lifted from the ground.

"What are you doing here Draco?" Theo asked staring right in his eyes, looking to be avoiding the scar.

"I was Hungry, why else would I come here at this god forsaken hour." Draco snapped at his ex. He saw Theo flinch at his tone as he slowly walked around to grab some food off the plates.

"Well I'm sorry we haven't had a chance to talk Draco." He dropped his food at the announcement and spun around, furious, to look the other boy in the face.

"Don't make me laugh Theo, your with Blaise now so go live your happy little life with him." Draco tried to leave, knowing it was a bad idea to have tried staying with Theo in the room. He was shocked however when Theo grabbed his arm and spun him around, pulling him in for a hard kiss to the lips. Draco so wanted to melt in the other boys arms but pulled back before he could do something he knew he would regret.

"What the hell was that Nott?"

"You just used my last name, you never use my last name." Theo sounded dejected by the fact.

"I am pissed, I love you Theo, LOVE YOU. I knew right when I got these" Draco stopped for a second to try and catch himself before continuing, "This scar on my face that you most likely wouldn't want me any longer, but I was hoping, always hoping that you would look past that and remember the love I hold for you. I was so very wrong." Draco felt the tears begin to slip out of his eyes and quickly turned around, he didn't want Theo to see him so weak.

"I love you to Draco, you don't understand how hard it has been for me not to come and comfort you. I want nothing more than to be by your side, but." He was interrupted by Draco's voice.

"But you are a Slytherin threw and threw. You care more about what those asses think about you then you do for your own heart. What did Blaise do to get you to be with him, Do you love fucking him? Like being his little play thing Theo? That is all you are to him, he doesn't love you and he never will be able to love you, or any one else for that matter. He is too much like his mother."

"You know nothing of the reasons why I am with him, so keep your mouth shut Draco. I just want you safe, I want you to be happy." Theo moved closer to him yet again and he found himself lost in his eyes, wanting nothing more than to ravish the other boys body like he used to do.

"I have to go, I can't be this close to you Theo. It hurts to damn much. You want me to be happy, then stay the hell away from me, please." Draco all but ran back to his room and quickly apologized for slamming the door shut. He noticed Anthony look up at him then quickly start his conversation back up with Ernie.

Once he was back on his bed he saw two of the boys leave and knew Justin was still in the room. He prayed the boy wouldn't talk to him, but of course his prayers were not answered.

"Draco you alright over there, the entrance you made was really dramatic." Justin said as he was moving around trying to get comfortable in his chair. Draco looked over and almost laughed when he saw how much trouble Justin was having trying to squeeze his legs up on the chair.

"Yeah just ex boyfriend trouble." Draco plopped down with a huff.

"Care to talk about it?" Justin asked with concern in his voice.

"Not really, just continue doing what you are doing with that chair, I'm going back to bed."

Draco continued to go around school with his head down, hoping not to many people would comment on his face. He dreaded the coming holiday, already making the decision to stay at the school and never return home. The only thing was he knew that out of the few other students staying that Anthony, Justin and Theo were among them. After the talk he had with Anthony the other boy had done everything in his power not to be alone with him. Draco wanted nothing more than to find out why, he had continued to watch Anthony everyday and saw him whispering with his roommates, he hoped he didn't tell anyone about the other scars on his body.

He remembered the other boy saying he would always be a friend, but didn't friends at least talk to you, want to do things with you. Anthony had not shown him at any point that he actually wanted to be friends, so Draco continued to think he was an enemy and treated him as such.

As he was coming out of his Herbology class Anthony bumped into him causing Draco to fall on his ass. Anthony tried helping up but Draco just hit his hand out of his face and stood up glaring at the other boy.

"Watch were you are going Goldstein." Draco hissed at him, Anthony's face fell into confusion and tried saying something in return.

"Don't even bother talking to me." Draco started to walk away but was blocked by Justin.

"What the hell is up with you Draco? Why the change of attitude?" Draco just stood there staring at Justin, wondering why in the hell he cared.

"It does not concern you, now move out of my way before I make you." Draco pulled his wand out at Justin watching the other boys face turn to fear. Draco just laughed at him and left, not even looking back to see Anthony standing watching after him.

The holiday came faster than Draco wanted and he found himself in the room alone. After that day the boys tried to stay the hell away from him as much as possible. Ernie had tried to get Draco kicked out their room to no avail from the Headmaster. Dumbledore only replied. "You have to learn to live with those you do not get along with. You never know how it will turn out in the end." Then he sent Ernie on his way.

Laying on his bed one day in the middle of the break, Draco heard his two roommates arguing with someone outside their door. He slowly went and stood just on the other side to listen and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You are not going in there, he doesn't want to talk to you." Anthony spat out to who ever was out there with them trying to get in.

"How would you know, you haven't even gone in to see if he will talk to me." The mystery person stated.

"It doesn't matter we know that he doesn't want to speak with you. Just go away already." Justin spoke up. Draco heard a thud to the door and jumped away.

"Let me in this damn room now JUSTIN. Why do the two of you care anyway, neither of you like him. Get your filthy hand off me Goldstein."

"No."

"You really think a wand to my face is going to stop me from going in there. I think not." Draco heard a yell and another thud to the door. He really wanted to know what was going on, trying to figure out why his roommates, who he thought hated him, would be standing out there defending him.

He quickly opened up the door to, Justin and Anthony landed in front of him and Theo standing looking really pissed.

"About fucking time Draco." Draco couldn't move, he was just trying to think why Theo would be standing there trying to see him.

"What the hell do you want Nott. I thought I made my self clear when I said to leave me the hell alone." Draco stated as he tried to shut the door in the boys face, only slamming it on his foot.

"I just want to talk. I need to talk about all this."

"Why so you can walk away without feeling guilty for abandoning me when I needed you the most. I think not."

"No I just want to talk, Alone." He said staring at the other boys. Draco gave in when he looked into Theo's eyes and saw what he thought was actual concern in them.

"Fine, can you two go for little while. Please. I'll be fine." Draco said as he fingered his wand in his hand.

"Fine but I hope you know what you are doing." Anthony said

"Why would you care?" Draco asked remembering the other boy running away just like Theo did.

"I.. I just do alright. Please be careful."

"Just go." Draco snapped back not believing the other.

Once the boys left Theo closed the door and locked it along with throwing some silencing charms up so no one could listen in.

"What do you want Theo. I really don't" before Draco had a chance to get everything out Theo had him pinned against the wall with his mouth against his. He quickly grabbed Draco's arms and pinned them above his head with one hand and placed his other hand into Draco's pants rubbing his cock. Draco threw his head to the side only making Theo kiss down his jaw and suck on his neck.

"What, what are you doing. Get off me."

"No I want you so much Draco, god I miss your touch." Theo took his hand out of Draco's pants when he felt the other boy become hard and moved to remove Draco's shirt. Draco stiffened and then started thrashing against Theo to get him to stop.

"No no don't touch my shirt, get the hell away from me. Your just going to rape me, I know you hate me but why this." Those words made Theo freeze as his hand clung onto Draco shirt about ready to rip it off. He slowly dropped Draco's hands and stepped away, watching Draco slide down the wall.

Draco was holding his breath until he heard Theo running from the room and the door slam. He jumped at the noise and then felt the tears start to flow. All Draco was thinking was how could Theo do that to him, how could he try to force himself on him if he ever really loved him. He was to wrapped up in what had happened that he didn't hear the other two walk in. All he knew was someone was saying something as another was holding him.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry been a little while since I have updated, my muse left. Now with it being my birthday it seems to have graced me with its presence once again. I also realized I have 5 stories going so I sure am glad it Is back. The poll is not closed for this story and you will soon find out who won to end up with Draco….**

**Chapter 5: **

Draco woke up feeling exhausted, he remember falling asleep, the last thing he remembered was Theo coming in the room and trying to rape him. Everything else after that was a big blur. As he began to move around, waking up, he came in contact with another body. He quickly froze, wondering who the hell was in his bed.

As he turned his head, he gasped in surprise, to see Anthony laying next to him. He looked so peaceful, laying there sleeping. Draco wondered why the other boy was sleeping in his bed, with him. He decided it was time to get up and figure out what happened. When he moved he felt Anthony stirring and froze in the spot he was at.

Suddenly an arm reached out and pulled him over towards the other body, he wasn't sure what he should do. Once he was pulled fully into the body next to him he decided to stay there. He wanted to savor every moment in these arms, they felt warm and safe, and he needed that right now. He didn't care why Anthony was in his bed anymore, or that he would freak out when he woke up. He just wanted to stay there forever, he knew right then that after everything he had tried, he had undoubtedly fallen for the boy next to him.

He felt Anthony started moving around about an hour later and he froze, not knowing how to react. Anthony slowly moved his arm from around Draco and sat up in the bed, stretching. Draco didn't want to move, he didn't even want to breath, he was waiting for the yelling and screaming to come from Anthony.

"Draco are you awake?" He heard Anthony ask. Draco sat up and looked at the other boy, surprised not to see him sickened by waking up next to him.

"Why?" Was all Draco could get out of his mouth, he needed to understand.

"You were so upset last night, we couldn't get you to stop crying. I was so worried about you. What happened Draco, please tell me." Draco looked into Anthony's eyes and was surprised to see real concern in them, he gave in quickly, only wanting someone, anyone to actually care for him. So he told him everything that he remembered about when Theo came into the room and he was really surprised when Anthony reached over and pulled him into a hug.

Draco couldn't help him self, while he was in Anthony's embrace he snuggled his face into the boys neck and breathed him in, he smelt so good. He thought he felt Anthony shiver as his breath hit the boys neck, but brushed it aside. Draco's arms unconsciously moved on their own, one up and down Anthony's back and the other to the boys neck. He really couldn't help it, no one has shown him this much contact in a very long time, that wasn't including pain. He wanted it to last as long as he could and heard himself give a little whimper when he felt Anthony slowly pulling away. Draco dropped his arms and his head as he felt the boy moving away from him, towards the other side of the bed, and felt small tears going down his face.

"Draco are you alright, why are you crying?" Anthony asked as he placed a hand on Draco's arm. Draco quickly moved his arm out of the boys reach and stood up from the bed.

"Anthony I appreciate your worry for me, I really do, but could you not touch me again." Draco kept his face down as he said this, knowing the boy didn't hold any feeling towards him.

"Draco I'm sorry, I just thought you might need a hug."

"Thanks alright, thank you for watching out for me last night, and not freaking out this morning, but you just don't understand what you…..never mind I have to go." Draco quickly grabbed clothes out of his trunk and ran for the bathroom. He didn't see how confused Anthony looked still sitting on his bed.

After he dressed he could hear Anthony, Justin and Ernie talking out side in their room. He wanted to know what they were saying so he stayed, pressed up against the door, listening to them.

"How could you sleep in that bed all night with that freak?" He heard Ernie ask.

"Hey you don't have to be such an ass Ernie." Justin snapped at him

" He needed someone, he told me what happened and I am glad I was there for him." Anthony told the other two.

"I just don't understand how you could be so close to him like that. I wouldn't be able to wake up in the morning seeing that scar looking at me." It sounded like Ernie shivered after what he said, causing Draco to fight back tears. He knew that no one would want to look at his face all the time, that was why he knew he had to come to terms with being alone for the rest of his life.

"How could you. No never mind. I felt something when I hugged him."

"YOU HUGGED HIM?" Ernie yelled.

"Shut up he will here you." Justin snapped

"I DON'T CARE HE IS A FREAK AND A GIANT ASS I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WOULD TOUCH HIM."

"I don't understand it myself." Draco had heard enough when he heard Anthony come out with that. Draco knew the only reason Anthony gave him that hugged was because he felt sorry for him. He threw the door open and practically ran out of the room, away from his roommates and the calling of his name.

He felt every ones eyes on him as he walked down the halls, and knew that they were whispering about him. He knew he was the freak of the school, but why did he have to be reminded of it every day of his damn life. All he wanted was to graduate and leave this place behind, find a place of his own and run a potions shop out of his home. He never planned on leaving his house, or facing anyone ever again. Now he understood why his godfather stayed alone, he never had to worry about getting hurt from someone again.

Suddenly he felt himself shoved against a wall and hands holding tightly onto his shoulder, finger digging in, causing pain. When he looked up at his attackers face he tried not to yell out, Blaise was standing there, with rage pouring out of his eyes.

"I told you to stay the hell away from Theo, FREAK."

"I haven't gone near him, he came to me. Tell him to leave me ALONE."

"He would never go to you on his own, you made him."

"No ask my room mates, they will tell you he came to my room." Blaise slammed him against the wall, causing the stone to dig into his back, sending pain down thought-out his body.

"Then why did he leave me? Said he was getting back with you. I want him back, stay the hell away from what is mine." Blaise kneed him in the groin but continued to hold him up so he wouldn't fall down.

"I….I don't want him back." Draco groaned out, trying not to pass out from the immense pain. Blaise let go of him then, laughing as Draco fell instantly to the floor.

"Good, remember what will happen if I do find out he is back with you." Blaise kicked him once before he left and it took Draco several minutes before he could stand up again. He slowly made his way to potions and cringed when he saw every head look at him when he entered.

"Mr. Malfoy, what happened to you?" His godfather asked looking concerned.

"Nothing." he spat out before he sat down next to Ernie.

After class he quickly went out to the lake and sat down hard onto the ground. He wanted nothing more than to stay there for the rest of his life. He knew that wouldn't last as he heard footsteps behind him and felt the ground shift as someone sat beside him. He knew from the smell of the person that it was Theo and he quickly stood up and started to walk away.

"Draco please, Love don't go." That made Draco stop in his tracks and swiftly turn around, wand in hand, and looked at his ex.

"Do not call me that. Go back to you psycho boyfriend and leave me the hell alone." Theo walked closer, not caring that there was a wand pointed at him.

"I don't want to be with him, I love you Draco, always have."

"NO YOU DON"T, if you loved me you would have been here for me, not leaving me just because of this" He pointed to the scar on his face, "You wouldn't have tried forcing your self on me in my room and you damn well wouldn't have let Blaise attack me."

"He What?"

"He beat the shit out of me before potions, so go back to him. I do not love you any longer and I do not need someone like you in my life. Please just let me move on and leave me alone." Draco didn't wait for a response, he just turned around and left Theo standing there thinking about everything he just said.

"Draco, DRACO" he heard someone yelling to him as he was almost to his room. Turning around he saw Anthony walking up to him.

"We need to talk" Anthony stated

"About what?" Draco didn't want to talk to anyone right now, all he wanted to do was go to god damn bed.

"Come" Anthony said as he grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him down the hall into an abandoned class room, and placing locking and silencing charms on the room.

"Alright what is it you wanted to talk to me about."

"You…me..us."

"Us there is no us, what are you talking about."

"This morning you started to say I don't know what I do to you, you didn't finish but I knew that is what you were going to say. What do I do to you Draco?" Draco backed away from Anthony and stopped when he felt his back against the wall.

"Nothing, you do nothing to me. There we are done, can I go now?"

"No. Because I know what you do to me. If it is anything like what you think I do to you than I want to know."

"What…What do I do to you?" Draco asked, his breath hitched and he couldn't believe for one minute it was the same thing.

"You Draco Malfoy drive me completely crazy." Anthony said as he walked closer to Draco. "You always have ever since first year, you would never talk to me, never even believe I was alive. When you hexed me before and I saw the concern in your eyes, it gave me hope. Then we were forced to room together this year, I couldn't believe it. You told me your secret and I told you mine, I felt so close to you that night, I freaked out when you leaned into my touch, I'm sorry for that." He stepped even closer to Draco, Draco could feel there toes touching.

"Then the thing with Nott happened, god that scared me, I thought he really did something to you. You were so hysterical the only thing I could think of to get you to calm down was to lay next to you. When I woke up and you were in my arms it felt like heaven to me Draco, god you don't even understand." His hand came up and gently grabbed Draco's face, his thumb running a line over his cheek and down his jaw. Draco shivered at the gentleness of it while leaning into it once again.

"When I hugged you and you didn't pull away I was so happy, then I felt your breath on my neck and your hands on my body and I was so afraid t let you go, knowing you would run away again. You drive me absolutely nuts Draco." Anthony stopped talking and Draco was looking into his eyes, he didn't know what to say or what to do. He thought this gorgeous boy hated him, was only being nice out of pity.

Then he felt it, the soft lips press hesitantly onto his, ever nerve in his body was crying out to be touched. He responded by wrapping a hand into Anthony's hair and one on his waist, pulling them together. Anthony opened his mouth granting access to Draco's tongue. Draco moved it into every inch, exploring and memorizing everything. He couldn't believe this was happening, then something clicked and he slowly pulled away, catching his breath before he spoke.

"Is this real? Are you just playing with me?' He asked, eyes downcast in fear of rejection. He felt fingers lift his chin to look into Anthony's eyes and saw a smile playing out on those magnificent lips.

"No Draco, my feelings for you are as real as they can be. I have been falling for you a little everyday since first year, and even more now. I want to be with you, I want everyone to know how I feel about you."

"Why you will only get hurt for being with me, the freak."

"Do not ever call yourself that again, nothing that happened to you is your fault, let them talk, I don't care. I just want to be with you, please, say you'll be with me. Say you'll be my boyfriend."

Draco knew what he was going to say, there was no way he wouldn't be with this boy. He had shown him so much compassion since the beginning of the year, so much love and understanding. He was the only person that didn't make him feel like a freak and he was grateful for that. He knew he had feelings, strong feeling for Anthony so he answered him.

"Yes Anthony, I would like that very much." A smile played out on Anthony's face before he pressed their lips together again. Draco knew he could definitely get used to this. The feeling of happiness spreading threw him for the first time since he received his scars.

THE END

**A/N: Well I feel like this story is complete right now. If anyone would like to see a Sequel let me know and I'll see what I can come up with in the future. Please Review and let me know what you think. Thanks. **


End file.
